Kali's Discoveries
by PanDuhBear
Summary: When I was 5 my dad began teaching me a new language. He told me that I was not to speak using it unless we were at home, and never even he had guests over. Today is my 16th birthday and my blue eyes are black. A note left reads, "I'll be back in a month; stay home and do NOT let anyone in! Love you, Dad." What the hell is going on and what do I do now? Andy Biersack /OC
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SURPRISE, BIRTHDAY GIRL

I roll over in bed and pry my eyes open. The sunlight is peaking in around my curtains, giving my room a dim glow. As I lay in bed I begin wondering if Dad would let me get away with staying in bed all day.

"Hell, it's my 16th birthday and I feel like crap," I think to myself as I sit up slowly. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I peak at my alarm clock and see it's only 6:30 am. With my body feeling heavy I drag myself out of bed and step onto my plush carpet.

"Jesus," I huff out and grab my night stand as the room spins. After squeezing my eyes shut and taking some deep breaths I cautiously open my eyes. Finding that the room, thankfully, is no longer moving I stumble to my bathroom.

I turn on the cold water and let it flow over my hands. After a few seconds I begin to pat my face hoping it might help my head and the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

A deep breath pushes its way through my lungs and past my lips. I glance into the mirror and back down to the sink, then I freeze. I slowly raise my eyes back to the mirror.

My lips part and whisper "What the hell." The reflection in the mirror is matching my every move, but that can't be me. It looks like me.

I see pale skin, silver hair, and fuzzy ACDC pajamas. My blue eyes, well they aren't blue. I stare at the girl in the mirror who has black eyes that are widened in shock. I blink but she doesn't change.

I slowly begin to back away from the mirror as if the reflection might attack at any moment. When I make it to the doorway I spin on my heel and dash toward the kitchen.

Running through the living room my body begins to sway and I reach the kitchen as the world is spinning again. My dad's normal chair is empty and a lone paper is sitting on the table. Then, it's dark.

I open my eyes and see tile and cherry cabinets. I realize the cold up against my cheek is our kitchen floor. I push myself onto my knees slowly while my mind races.

When I feel I can stand, without throwing up, I get off my knees with a groan. I take the few steps to the table and slide into dad's chair and grab the paper in front of me.

"I'll be back in a month. Stay at home and do NOT let anyone in. Love you, dad."

I lay the letter down on the table and drag myself to the living room and throw myself onto the couch. I sit for what feels like forever just staring into space, then I scream.

A blood curdling scream escapes from me. "What in the ever loving hell," I yell at no one. I tug at my hair and scream and curse in both my languages for what feels like eternity.

Finally, I'm quiet. I sigh and try to figure out what's happening and what I'm going to do. "Why are my eyes freaking black?" "Where did dad go,"

"I will go insane if I have to stay like this for a month with no answers!"

In that moment I decide I'm going to figure this out, even if it kills me.


	2. chapter 2

MISSING

I go into my bedroom and throw on jeans and a band tee and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and do everything I can to avoid looking at her in the mirror. "That-that's not me, I re-re-refuse to believe tha-that's m-me," I chant in my mind.

"We are one," a low voice whispers in my head causing me to snap my eyes to the mirror.

"I-I don't underst-understand wh-what's happening," I whisper to the reflection as I feel my pulse start to race.

"You will," the voice whispers again but the reflection's lips don't move.

I rush out of the bathroom and grab my black backpack, throwing in my house keys, wallet, phone and charger. I jog to the front door, lock it, slip on my Vans by the door, and dash out of the house.

"O-o-o-okay, maybe he just had to g-g-go on a business tr-tr-trip," I tell myself. I glance at my watch and see that it's 8:00. I sigh and slide on my black sunglasses.

"I was passed out for almost an hour; well no duh you woke up with black eyes stupid," I think and roll my eyes.

I begin the trek to dad's office hoping they can tell me where he is. As I pass our neighbor, Mrs. Jenkins, I keep my head down, "No n-need to let anyone no-no-notice I'm such a f-f-freak," I murmur to myself.

Walking in the Los Angeles sun relieves some of my nerves. The cool April breeze wraps me in a sense of false calm and I momentarily pretend my life hasn't been turned upside down.

Twenty minutes after leaving home I step into the building. I look around the fancy receptionist area and notice I don't recognize any of dad's colleagues.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Mr.Adrien Colt?"

The older red haired receptionist looked at me and tilted her head, as if she was confused. "I'm sorry dear, I don't believe we have anyone by that name employeed here."

"Are you su-sure?" "I-I, could you, um, maybe ch-check your c-computer to make sure," I mentally cursed my stutter that has always surfaced when I became flustered and hoped she was mistaken.

"Sure sweetie," she glanced at me with pity in her gaze and flicked her eyes back to her computer screen. "Sorry hun, there's no one here by that name."

"Oh, um, m-my m-m-mistake," I rushed out of the building and against the corner of the building with my head in my hands. "What is happening, my dad gave me a fake place works, what the hell," I think to myself. I lean my head back, close my eyes, and takrk a deep breathe.

I pull my phone out of my bag and call his cell 4 times in a row with no answer. I scroll through my contacts and call each number dad gave me in case of emergencies. No answers.

"Merda!1"

Merda1: [Latin] shit


End file.
